


fanart: cady & jacob - can´t shake the thought of you

by Paperdollgirl



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cady/Jacob, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Music, Jady, Older Man/Younger Woman, Wallpaper, cady longmire - Freeform, jacob nighthorse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Cady Longmire & Jacob Nighthorse, Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	fanart: cady & jacob - can´t shake the thought of you

Inspired by the song A Little More by Trev.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/58680/58680_original.png)


End file.
